


The Road Leading To Home

by Kieran (Ameenjouee)



Series: Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bingo, I don't know how to tag this, listen there are SPOILERS in this despite it being an au tread very carefully, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameenjouee/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Sometimes the road home doesn't look as bright as it really is.Bingo Prompt Filled: Bedside Vigil





	The Road Leading To Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled: Bedside Vigil for Bad Things Happen Bingo 
> 
> This was actually done a while back but I forgot to upload it until now, oops.

The worst part, for all of them, had been sitting with no news for who knows how long while they worked on saving Tony’s life. 

If Tony wanted his life saved was a huge deciding factor, something they all knew. 

Each of the updates looked bleak on their own but they kept coming and that had to mean something, right? It meant something. 

Most of them drifted in and out, going to check on their own families, their loved ones outside the team, or to start fixing things back to where it didn’t look like they’d all just fought in a war. 

Peter never moved, though.

Sure, he had people he wanted to make sure were alright - May, and Ned, and MJ - but he couldn’t force himself to get up and leave the waiting room. 

He did, however, nearly jump out of his skin when a hand closed around one shoulder, pulling him out of the half asleep state he’d settled into after the last update.

“You should go home and rest,”

Peter’s eyes found Pepper - tired, she’d been there just as long as he had, had sent one of the team to her and Tony’s house the last time the group of people had shifted - and he shook his head slightly. 

He should go home and rest, he couldn’t argue with that. But what if he was needed here? He didn’t want to miss news, or.. or have to have someone else give it to him if it was bad. 

He wanted to stay. Here was where his responsibility was right now, everything else had to wait, he owed it to Mr. Stark to stay. 

Because… because he’d do the same if Peter were the one in the hospital, life in the balance. 

He knew it. 

* * *

The next thing he was aware of was being coaxed awake and quiet chatter nearby.

Pepper gave him a calm smile, something that he wasn’t sure he’d ever see again - or if he would’ve, definitely not so soon. 

His eyes fluttered to the sleeping kid in her arms, a soft smile of his own gracing his features as he stood up and made his way over.

“He’s in the ICU now,” Pepper offered quietly as soon as he was stopped, and Peter lit up.

“Really? That’s awesome!”

The kid - Morgan, he remembered Pepper mentioning her earlier in the night - shifted and he froze up, not wanting to wake her. 

* * *

Pepper was the first one to go visit as soon as they were allowed to see Tony - Morgan went with her, bleary eyed and more asleep than awake but asking for her dad before they were even out of the waiting room.

Peter was glad to let them go first. They needed the reassurance that Tony was going to live more than he did. Way more. Because they were family, and that counted way more. 

Still, it was a shock when someone else on the team pushed him towards the doors, waving off his stuttered ‘are you sure?’ as soon as Pepper came back out. 

Pepper had been the one to reassure him - “He was asking for you, he’s awake. Go ahead, kid,” - and he was moving before he registered that he was. 

He was so going to have Aunt May help him make something for the team after this, god he loved them, they were so good to him. 

Still, he couldn’t help freezing in the doorway once he got there, staring at the bandages and wires and tubes and oh  _ my god that looked awful _ and what if he accidentally hit something and -

“You going to stand there and stare all day?”

Peter’s eyes moved from the machines and tubes and bandages straight up to Tony’s face, and even the horror that flashed across the man’s expression couldn’t stop the tears or the way he shot himself across the room to give him a hug. 

It did get a pained grumble from him, but the hug was returned, so Peter knew better than to take it personally. 

“I thought you were dead, Mr. Stark. We won, you can’t… you can’t die on us, please, we need you. I need you, and Morgan and Mrs. Potts and - “

Tony heaved a quiet sigh, pushing Peter back after a moment and cutting his tearful rambling off just as effectively as he’d always cut off the rambling when he was nervous or scared. 

It’d be okay. 

It had to be now. 

* * *

The rest of the team came through on their own time, even though Peter never left, winding up curling up on the bed beside Tony and falling asleep - something that got chuckles and smiles and soft remarks that he didn’t register, followed by grumbling and fond tones that he’d never forget from Tony.

When Pepper and Morgan returned, Peter immediately shifted to let Morgan get between him and Tony before wrapping around her and settling back down, barely opening his eyes as he did so. 

Pepper smiled as she sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. “They’re incredible kids,”

Peter barely managed to keep himself from jerking in surprise when he heard Tony’s soft ‘of course they are, they’re  _ our _ kids’, though he did pick his head up to stare between them tiredly. 

Oh.

He was  _ family _ now? Awesome. 

He’d remember that for a long time. For now, though? Everyone looked like they were going to be okay, so he was due a nap. 

It was okay. 

Sure, they had patching up to do, and Tony would be on bed rest for a while, and he was pretty sure Pepper would kill all of them if something else bad happened for the next month at least, but this was a great way to start recovering from everything. 


End file.
